una mala idea
by lady bellatrix black
Summary: esta es mi idea de lo que pudo llegar a ocurrir entre hermione y cormac escena perdida de "harry potter y el principe mesrizo"


aclaracion:los personajes son de la genial j rowling

_...la mujer celosa cree todo lo que la pasion le sugiere..._ john gay

**una mala idea**

-Y así fue como ganamos el partidos invictos! Puedes creerlo!? Alguna vez escuchaste algo similar?

Ella lo miro parpadeante, el sonrió imaginando ese gesto como muestra de asombro aunque en realidad se tratara de un simple gesto de despabilamiento como quien es sacado de su ensismamiento repentinamente o es emergido por una fuerza sobrenatural de un sueño.

había optado por navegar en una nebulosa antes de seguir intentado que la dejara siquiera emitir sonido, luego de la "decima mejor atrapada de Cormac mcLaggen" Hermione había perdido el hilo de la egocéntrica conversación del muchacho y por lo que pudo rescatar de su discurso ya iba por la número 60, todavía le restaban 40……….

Como podía ser que se hubiese equivocado de esa manera ¿ en que momento se le ocurrió que asistir al baile de navidad con aquel chico era una buena idea para molestar a Ron?, suspiro y antes de perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos vio una sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante, tan pagado de si mismo ,que jamás podría poner en tela de juicio que suspiraba de aburrimiento y no de admiración.

recordó que hacía dos años para aquella misma fecha estaba entrando al gran salón del brazo de Viktor Krum, que oportuno hubiera sido que el búlgaro estuviese en Hogwarts en aquellos momentos de ser así jamás hubiese asistido con mc laggen a la fiesta de slughorn, sin contar que la compañía de Viktor la complacía enormemente,

- también me desenvuelvo con bastante agilidad como buscador y debo admitir que soy un buen golpeador- continuo el gryffindor – pero no me gusta presumir-,

Hermione ahogo una repentina risa que disimulo como un inoportuno ataque de tos , el la miro ceñudo pero al rechazar su ofrecimiento de alguna bebida continuo con su discurso

-varios personajes importantes del quidditch me han observado y han asegurado que poseo un gran futuro- Hermione observo que el semblante del chico se ensombreció por primera vez en la noche, había reaccionado por fin, dándose cuenta que no lo escuchaba?- por eso es totalmente inadmisible que Weasley sea titular siendo que yo….

- que ilusa! Cormac no solo no la escuchaba sino que ni siquiera prestaba atención a su semblante, era imposible ignorar el abrumamiento brutal en su rostro, pero seguramente el estaba muy seguro de que sus historias eran de lo más interesantes, volvió a reprocharse una vez más, tendría que haber invitado a zacharias Smith, pero había considerado a cormac menos irritable, que equivocada estaba!

Aunque no tanto ,después de todo cormac era aun mas irritable de lo que ella hubiese podido prejuzgar jamás,

la castaña volvió a suspirar ¿dónde estaría Harry? Pensó mirándose los pies, ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser tan inmadura?

Por invitar o mejor expresado utilizar a una persona por mas insoportable que esta fuese?, volvió a mirarlo, seguía hablando aunque ella no lo escuchase y solo viese su boca moverse y sus manos gesticular

- incluso asistir con Malfoy hubiese resultado mas agradable- ante esa estrafalaria idea no pudo evitar sonreír, lo extraño era que su acompañante la estaba correspondiendo, acaso sabria legeremancia? Pero antes de racionalizar aquella ridícula ocurrencia leyó las palabras en sus labios

– muérdago-

dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás pero estaba tan absorta que se doblo un tobillo con los tacones que había decidido ponerse para no parecer un duende al lado de cormac, el muchacho no perdió su oportunidad y tomándola de la cintura rápidamente la beso,

la castaña trato de liberarse pero el chico era demasiado enorme y fuerte ,además por su actitud pensaría que ella estaba disfrutando de esa maraña de dientes y saliva; cuando por fin logro despegarse de aquella batalla grecorromana que mclaggen había librado en su boca, no pudo articular palabra, sentía la vergüenza y la rabia subiendo por sus mejillas tiñéndolas de carmesí y su cabello que con un gran esmero había logrado controlar podía tranquilamente hacerle homenaje a un arbusto,

por un momento pensó en aturdir a aquel muchacho que la miraba sonriente pero ella no era ninguna salvaje, y su cuota de irracionalidad la había pagado invitando a aquel sujeto a la bendita fiesta de su profesor de pociones por lo que considero que después de todo se merecía aquel bochorno por ser simplemente estúpida

-maldito Ron!-pensó- si no fuera ….recordó la pecosa cara de su amigo y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia aunque la ira no tardo en resurgir ya que inmediatamente sobrevino el de lavender y como aderezo pegada al de Ron…

Ya era hora de terminar con aquello, iba plantarle cara a Cormac, se iría de allí.

Fue cuando quiso abrir su boca que el gryffindor trato de besarla nuevamente pero la interrupción de unos magos rechonchos corto aquella embarazosa situación

- cormac querido!- dijeron con sus resonantes voces, al aludido no le causo agrado aquella interrupción pero al juzgar por su falso semblante Hermione dedujo que deberían ser magos influyentes e importantes, poco a poco, mientras su compañero se perdía entre halagos y quidditch, desapareció entre el tumulto ,

había vislumbrado a Harry todo estaría bien.

la verdad , la verdad no me gusto mucho jajaja pero queria publicarlo y asi fue como pense que quizas habia ocurrido lo de hermione y cormac, ....ademas queria escribir algo sobre ellos no ni mucho en español bue espero opiniones auqnue sean negativas (para darles un nombre porque las opiniones nunca son buenas o malas, ambas sirven para crecer)


End file.
